


John McBain poems

by Eternal-raven (Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Eternal-raven
Summary: Poems about John Mcbain.





	1. Evangeline

**Author's Note:**

> These poems were written waay back when the Evangeline/John/Natalie/cristian love quadrangle was going strong.

Never Say "I Love You"

I see him as a lover

As a friend

As a confidant

I love him deeply

Truly

Passionately

He's there

When I need him

Whether I want him

Beside me

I told him how I feel

And he flinched

Turned away

I thought he loved another

But now I wonder whether he's capable

Of ever saying

"I love you"


	2. Natalie

My Hero

He rode in like a white knight

My hero

Ready to fight off the evil dragons

He flew in like Superman

My hero

Willing to fight Lex Luther to save me

He was suave like James Bond

My hero

A true romantic hero

But his shield is dented

My hero

And I think the dragon won

But I think I was his kryptonite

My hero

His strength seems to have left him

He whisked me off my feet

My hero

But I'm the one left crying


	3. Michael

Brotherhood

He drives me crazy

(I love him)

Some days I want to strangle him

I want to reach out to him

(But I don't know how)

But whenever I try he pulls away

I'm scared for him

(Of him)

Why can't he see that

I know he tries to protect me

(He's not dad)

But he's going about it all wrong

I wish I could push him away

(Before he destroys me)

Forget him

But I can't 

he's my brother


	4. Cristian

I Hate it

I hate it

That she looks at him

The way she looked at me

I hate it

That my brother

Has forgiven him

I hate it

That I lost so much

Because he had to play hero

I hate it

That I was punished

And he was free

I hate it

That my life went by

Without me

I hate it

That I lost my wife and my life

Because of his arrogance

I hate it

But I'll deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not as happy with poem 4 as I am with the others.


End file.
